


wolf

by theaterenerd25



Series: cadis oneshots [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: Cady finds out some new things about her girlfriend
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard, Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadis oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177982
Kudos: 2





	wolf

Janis is a monster. Want a little more context?  
Fine, she was born a werewolf. Once a month she turns into a giant wolf that could kill a man with the swipe of her claws, and to prevent that there is a metal cage reinforced with silver she locks herself in. She always wakes up covered in scratches and her own blood, but no one else gets hurt and that’s what reassures her every time. Maybe imprisoning herself for a day every month has caused some problems but honestly, she has a lot more emotional damage to unpack outside of that already.

Damian knew, of course he did, he was her best freind, he was bound to have found out eventually.

“𝕁𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕤?” ℍ𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕, 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕣𝕦𝕟 𝕠𝕗𝕗 𝕤𝕦𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒 𝕓𝕚𝕥 𝕥𝕠𝕠 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕞𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕪 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕤 𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕨𝕠 𝟙𝟛 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣 𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕤 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕟𝕤. 𝕁𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕤 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕟 𝕠𝕗𝕗. 𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝔻𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕒𝕟 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕞𝕖𝕥 𝕓𝕪 𝕒 𝕝𝕒𝕣𝕘𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕝𝕗. 𝕀𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕓𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕗𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕕𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕤, 𝕚𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕- 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕁𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕤.  
“𝕁𝕒𝕟?” ℍ𝕖 𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕤𝕝𝕪. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕕 𝕚𝕥𝕤 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕟𝕠𝕕

Damian knew. But Cady, janis’s girlfriend, did not. At least until one faithful day, when Janis had gone to get some ice cream, leaving cady sitting on the blanket, the park was mostly isolated save for a group of 5 young men, cady rested her eyes for a moment. Sudenly she felt hands on he wrists and was being lifted up, she felt a hand over her mouth, wich left behind tape when lifted. when her eyes shot open she found herself slung over the shoulder of one of the men, she tried to scream, but the tape stopped her.

Janis had been walking back to cady, when she saw it. Someone had cady slung over their shoulder, she had tape over her mouth and a panicked look in her eyes. Janis felt her wolf fight to come  
Out, to protect her mate, to keep cady safe, against her better judgement, she let herself shift. She launched herself onto the man carrying cady, making him drop her, cady fell into a heap, as she reoriented herself, she pulled out her phone and called Damian for help. Janis didn’t notice any of this past cady landing safely, she was turned towards the kidnappers, teeth bared.  
“Holy shit- that’s a wolf-“ one of them said  
“Weird looking one too” another replied. Janis growled and lunged at them again, teeth snapping, all of the men decided that getting this girl wasn’t worth getting mauled by a wolf, and fled.not before one of them landed a solid kick to her side.  
Janis panted from the overdose of adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her ears were pinned against her head threateningly. Cady just looked in awe at the creature crouched in front of her until Damian arrived  
“Shit!” He said running over, not agnolaging cady as he crouched before the wolf. “Jan. Can you hear me” the wolf gave a hesitant nod, as if not fully sure of its answers. Cady was dumbfounded. “Everything is okay Janis” Damian said in a calming tone “none of us are hurt, cady is safe” he paused before adding: “your pack is okay” the wolf visibly relaxed at those words “your pack is okay Jan” he repeated. The wolf gave a nod, panting from the sudden exhaustion that came with the adrenaline from protecting Cady fading. The wolf leaned onto damians shoulder, and with a glow, a sleeping Janis was left in its place, Damian smiled at his platonic soulmate. Cady stared in shock  
“I would like some answers” she said, before adding “please? :3” Damian sighed  
“Sure- let’s just- go to your apartment , she has the most stuff for this kinda situation” he gathered up janis’s sleeping body in his arms and carried her to his car, cady following closely behind. Cady sat in the back, and Damian lay Janis out so her face rested on cady’s lap. Janis’s hair, was in messy space buns, she wore the same outfit she had worn the day they met. Janis snored softly.  
***********  
Janis woke to find herself wrapped in a ridiculous amount of blankets. A glance around the room revealed it to be her and cadys room. Janis got up and went to the bathroom mirror. She saw that she was still in the clothes she had worn to her park date with the love of her life, her makeup had been left on and was smudged around her eyes. She splashed water on her face to remove the remaining eyeliner took her hair out of its bun, and changed into her pajamas.  
If she was gonna deal with this she was gonna be comfortable while doing it.  
Cady let out a exited squeak and tumbled off the couch when Janis emerged into their living room.


End file.
